Blinded By The Moon
by LordSlytherin120
Summary: Lily Potter managed to summon a servant on that fateful Halloween night. But she also set into motion a Holy Grail War between wizards. HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**A/N**

 **Okay, so I've deleted my old Fate and HP story because i wasn't proud of it. So I'm going to be writing 4 different types of those stories, the first one, which happens to be this one, is a response to a challenge I discovered that I thought looked interesting. If want to find the details of the challenge it was posted by Gabriel Herrol and the challenge is 'The Great Britain's Holy Grail War challenge'. So check that out if you want to know the details of the challenge. This first chapter is a prologue and the next chapters are flashbacks to years 1-5. Anyway without further ado here is 'Blinded By The Moon'.**

 **Prologue**

It was almost time. He was right at the door. She had taken months of preparing this ritual, with James in the know of course. She had carefully and meticulously drawn the summoning circle, all the was needed was a sacrifice, so she sent James to Sirius for a week, while she hides in the nursery of Potter Cottage. She was waiting for days for the Dark Lord to arrive. She was ready to accept her fate. The sound of the door flying off of it's hinges echoed throughout the house and she screwed her eyes shut, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She looked down at her precious little baby Harry, kissed him on the forehead, and laid him down in his crib.

"I love you, baby. Mommy's going to miss you." she said, trying not to break down sobbing.

Her head snapped around when she heard the stairs creaking. The nursery door was obliterated and in walked the self-stylised dark lord, Lord Voldermort. The young mother took a deep breath and started her part. She pleaded with him to take her instead of Harry. Voldemort sneered at her and said something that made her blood run cold.

"I had promised you to Severus, mudblood, but I can see just like all your ilk you want to die. Pity."

The snakelike man pointed his bone looking wand at her said two words and Lily Potter knew no more. As her body dropped to the floor the summoning circle lit up bright blue colour and Voldemort's crimson eyes narrowed. He ignored it and pointed his wand at the child.

Elsewhere James Potter felt a burning on his forearm and pulled up his sleeve and noticed a red stag tattoo there. He dropped his head in mourning realising that meant his wife had died.

Back at the cottage Voldemort launched a sickly green curse at the child when out of nowhere a woman wearing a short black dress, lilac hair that fell to the floor, wearing a blindfold, and holding a weapon that looked like a long spike appeared. The killing curse splashed harmlessly off of her and she swung her weapon at the dark lord. For once in his life he was feeling fear. His last thoughts before he was struck down were 'I'm immortal, you can't kill me'. As he was killed all of his Horcruxes that tried to anchor his soul to the mortal plain were stressed and his soul dissipated and on 31st October 1981 Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle, died.

The woman looked down at the mother who summoned her with sad eyes. She then glanced at the child and made a split second decision and grabbed the child and ran towards where here current Master's prana signature was coming from.

* * *

Harry shot up in his bed, sweating. He'd had the nightmare again. Even after fifteen years he couldn't get over the nightmares he had of his mothers death. He rolled up his sleeve and 'looked' at the red command seals he received for his fifteenth birthday from his father and Rider. His fathers were in the shape of a stag, his on the other hand was a whole forearm tattoo that he had to put a glamour over to hide from his friends Neville, Dean, and Hermione.

In addition to the nightmares he'd been having strange dreams recently of six other people with servants.

 _Are you okay master?_ he heard Rider ask from her astralized form.

 _Nothing Rider, don't worry about it._ he thought back.

He was obviously lying, he hadn't heard from his godfather, Sirius Black, in a couple months. Sirius had never gone so long without at least a letter, so Harry was worried. He shook himself off from his thoughts when he heard his roommates shuffling out of bed, all with the exception of one Ronald Weasley, who was still snoring like a chainsaw in his bed. Harry himself didn't know what a chainsaw was but Dean and Hermione did, they explained it to him. He was horrified at the some of the contraptions muggles come up with.

The sixth year Hogwarts student got up and got ready for a day of classes, completely unaware of what was going through six other peoples heads.

* * *

In Bulgaria, a world famous Quidditch seeker looked at the back of his right hand. There where previously there was nothing but bare skin was a red fleurs-de-lis symbol. Viktor Krum was very confused as he was very sure that he had never gotten a tattoo once in his 21 years of life. He looked all throughout the Krum library and found only one dusty old tome on this sudden appearance. According to the tome it is what's known as a command seal, they determine who's going to compete in something called a Holy Grail War, when he first looked at it the tome said it was in Fuyuki City. The second time he check it said it was in the United Kingdom, though.

He hadn't been in the UK since the TriWizard Tournament. Which he came in second place in, Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory won. Unsurprising really.

Viktor shook off that train of thought and returned to drawing the summoning circle. It had to be absolutely perfect. He couldn't afford mistakes. After he finished drawing the circle, he stood up wearily, held his arm out, and grasped his right forearm. He took a deep and heavy breath preparing himself and trying to remember every word of the incantation. The Bulgarian wizard opened up his dark eyes and started chanting. After a few moments of chanting and the circle getting brighter, there was blue flash that knocked Viktor to his knees. He was breathing heavily and looked up at the man that was kneeling in the middle of the circle.

"I ask of you, are you my Master?"

Viktor let a small smile grace his normally glum face.

"Yes, my name is Viktor Krum. Who are you?"

"I'm the servant Saber."

Viktor motioned for the man to stand and he did. As he finally stood up, Viktor finally got a good look at him. The man was tall, standing at 6'2", he had shoulder length auburn hair and a cleanly trimmed beard, his eyes were a disconcerting colour of silver, and he was dressed in the clothes of royalty with armour and a crown on his head. In his hands he was holding a sceptre with the same symbol as his command seals at the top, he also had a sword sheathed at his hip.

* * *

In a cave somewhere in Britain sat Sirius Black. He was holding his stomach and coughing up blood. Next to him sat a bloody throwing dagger. His long and lustrous black hair was matted with sweat and blood and stuck to his bangs stuck to his forehead. The Marauder slowly, but surely got up. Leaning against the wall of the cave for support he pulled himself unsteadily to his feet.

A man with spiky green hair and a smirk on his face appeared next to him. The smirk immediately disappeared once he saw the condition his master was in.

"Master! Do you need help." Lancer asked.

"No, no, I'm fine," he coughed, "we need to hurry Lancer, we need to find Harry and make sure he's safe."

The green haired servant nodded and wrapped his arm around the back of the man. Sirius got the message and put his arm over his servants shoulder. The two exited the cave and headed towards Hogwarts. His godson had to be safe.

* * *

A rat was scurrying across the floor of a forest somewhere in Albania, still looking for his master, even if he himself is a master now. The rat morphed into a short, malnourished man, with sandy blonde hair, and crazed blue eyes. He scratched at the location where his dark mark used to be on his forearm nervously.

Behind him a man with long brown hair, dark green eyes, a horse tail, and Greek armour appeared. The man didn't like his master, Peter Pettigrew, he thought he was cowardly and dishonourable, but he made a pact, he has to honour it and at least be slightly civil to the cowardly man.

"Archer," Pettigrew squeaked, "can you detect anything close to us?"

"No master, this forest is as empty as the last one." Archer replied after a couple moments.

"No! Where is he?!" he cried, "Don't worry master, I'll find you and you can get revenge on that pathetic Potter boy, James, Sirius, and all of the Wizarding World for locking me up in Azkaban!"

Archer simply shook his head. From what he's seen the man was insane before Azkaban, but 12 years there didn't help his case.

While Archer was being logical in his though process, Peter Pettigrew was swearing revenge on everyone in Magical Britain. When he goes back in 3 weeks for The Grail War, he will get the grail, bring his master back, and kill everyone there. Yes, that's what he would do, he thought with an insane cackle.

* * *

Back in Britain, specifically Malfoy Manor, was a man seated in his study, observing the red marks that blemished his perfect skin. Lord Lucius Malfoy scowled at the red symbol that dares to imitate the dark mark, he was done with the Dark Lord. Lucius was his own man now. But apparently he couldn't escape his past, no matter how much he wanted to.

In the corner of the room was a peerlessly beautiful woman who was wrapped in a dress as dark as midnight, her hair that same dark color, and slightly pointed ears. She was drinking his wine, 'testing it worthy of a queen' she had said. He rolled his sleeve back down over his dark mark command seals.

The woman looked up at him and arched an elegant eyebrow. He responded in the same way, by a raised eyebrow.

Assassin noticed how he held himself, his aristocratic features, and everything about him screamed of a past in politics and royalty. She didn't say anything to him though, just smirked and returned to the wine. Lucius thought this woman was a pure Slytherin, just by how she looked, he knew he wasn't wrong either, his intuitions are usually right. He had conversed with he after she'd been summoned to figure out what was going on. She explained she was summoned for the Holy Grail War and that it's taking place in Britain. He had been pleasantly surprised to learn she was a hero of the past and about the servants themselves.

He now considered himself ready. Even if he hated the shape his command seals took.

* * *

Across the pond there was a student sitting in Thunderbird common room in Ilvermorny. This student was the cousin of Rolf Scamander, and grandson of Newt Scamander. His name is Loki Scamander.

He was looking at the back of his left hand and the thundercloud shaped command seals. Behind him, unseen and astralized was his servant Berserker. The mad servant was a man standing at 6'6", with golden blonde hair, red eyes that had crazed look in them but also possessed a little sparkle of intelligence, and a scarred body.

Loki wasn't sure what to do but what he did know was worrying. He had apparently been chosen to fight in a war. Berserker was his servant and he had to siphon off of his magic to survive, almost like a house elf, and he was putting a significant drain on his cores reserves. Of course Loki knew his magic would eventually increase and stabilize in a couple days, but it was still inconvenient. He ran a hand through his light brown hair and sighed.

He's not sure if he's ready for this. But it's not like he has a choice, so get ready Britain.

* * *

Practicing tai chi in her hotel was the Chinese witch Xin Keng. She had flown to Britain as soon as she had summoned her servant.

Walking inside the hotel room was a beautiful woman wearing hooded robes that covered most of her facial features. Currently the hood was down, showing off her purple hair, sky blue eyes, and elvish ears and facial features. The servant went by the alias of Caster and was a supposed hero of the past. Xin wasn't sure how to react to that, her aura reeked of tragedy and betrayal. She was to reserve judgment though. There were multiple sides to every story.

"Master we should set up base where the leylines are most powerful. One of those locations is in Scotland." Caster said.

She hummed, "We can't go there, that's Hogwarts. You said so yourself that is a safe zone. It would be bad form to do so, Caster. What are the other possible locations?"

Caster stood still for a few moments.

"There is a place in Surrey that is positively reeking of prana. That might be a good location." she said.

"It's been decided then, we'll go to this 'Surrey'. Lead the way." Xin replied.

Caster bowed her head and the two of them left the building. Xin will win this Grail, if not for herself then for Caster.


	2. Arc I: Part I

**Chapter One**

 _ **1991**_

 **HARRY**

James was taking Harry to Platform 9 and 3/4 for his First Year at Hogwarts. His son was using his walking stick that doubled as his new Holly and Phoenix Feather wand. You see, Harry is blind. It was a consequence of the dark magic that Voldemort unleashed ten years ago in Halloween of 1981. Harry was an inquisitive child. That was a downside of the blindness, he couldn't read as much as he wanted to. The startling green eyes he inherited from his mother were glazed over. But luckily for him, when he was young, his father showed him he could still read with magic, something called the 'braille spell'. The spell translated the words on the paper into a muggle language called braille, which was a language for the blind to read, the spell changes the words into braille which Harry learned to read shortly thereafter.

The father and son walked onto the platform and Harry hugged his father, then got on the train. On the train he listened around for an empty compartment, which he finally found. He closed the door behind him and sat down. After sitting down for a few minutes someone knocked on his compartment door. He listened for a minute before he decided to let the person in. Harry got up and opened the compartment. In walked a boy who smelled like mud and horse shit, he could tell he was tall by the length of time his footsteps took to hit the ground.

The boy sat down on the seat opposite from where Harry was sitting.

"Sorry, everywhere else was full," he was lying, his breathing and heart rate increased, "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter." he said curtly, hoping to dissuade Ron from talking to him.

"Bloody hell! Do you have the, you know," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "do you have the scar?"

Harry only nodded. It seemed the other boy was expectant, probably waiting for an answer. When he didn't get one, Harry could literally _smell_ the anger coming off of him. He could hear Ron about to answer when the door abruptly opened. It was a female, she smelled of lemons, she looked at the two of them and let out a slight gasp at seeing him, he wasn't sure if it was because he's blind or because he's Harry Potter.

"Um, have either of you two seen a toad? Neville's lost one." asked the girl.

"I haven't seen one, but I'll help you look for it." Harry offered.

"Thanks." he could tell she was smiling.

He nodded, got up, grabbed his cane, and gave a half-hearted wave to Weasley. The two of them left the compartment. He heard the boys noise of frustration after he closed the door.

"So Lemon Girl, what's your name?" Harry asked with a smirk.

The girl blushed, not that he could see, and mumbled something.

"What was that?" he asked, confused.

"Hermione Granger. And how did you know I had lemon shampoo?" she asked, her voice brimming with curiosity.

"I'm blind, don't know if you could tell," said Harry sarcastically, "so my other four senses are stronger. Being magical means that my other senses instead of being an 11, they're dialed at like 15 or something."

"Were you born blind? I don't think I read anywhere that Harry Potter was blind. If you weren't born blind, how did you become blind?" she fired off at 3,000 mph.

"Woah, woah, woah, relax Lemon Girl. One question at a time," he chuckled, "okay so first I wasn't born blind. Second you won't hear a lot of truth in those Boy-Who-Lived books. Did you read Harry Potter and the Midnight Dragon?" Hermione responded with a yes, "Well at the time that book was written I was 7 and I could barely read braille, let alone fight a 5,000 year old dragon. And finally, I became blind on the day of Halloween 1981. So on that fateful night I got three reminders of Voldemort," she gasped and he rolled his eyes, "my mother died, I was made blind, and I got my trademark lightning bolt scar on my forehead."

She never responded to him. They spent the rest of the train ride searching for Neville's pet toad, Trevor, only stopping for a few minutes so he could put his school robes on. When the train finally arrived Hermione helped guide him to the boats, she helped him into the boat which had two other occupants. The first was another tall boy, taller than Weasley, who smelled of chocolate and peppermint, who introduced himself as Dean Thomas. The second was a slightly chubby boy who smell of grass, he was Neville.

They talked for a few moments until he heard the other three gasped. He looked at Hermione and arched an eyebrow, she seemed to understand and started describing the castle. He could picture the whole thing, tall stone towers looming over the green foliage of Scotland, bright lights coming from the windows of the castle, and the lake underneath them so black it reflected the lights from the castle.

As they arrived at the shore on the other side he heard a deep and gruff, but gentle sounding, voice order them to wait in the room for Professor McGonnagall. After a couple minutes a woman walked in, she smelled of cat and parchment. She started talking in her strict voice, but it also held a slight bit of gentleness to it as well. She explained the history of the Hogwarts Houses. Then she walked out into the Dining Hall and came back a few moments later, and ordered them into the Dining Hall.

Everyone gasped and he heard Hermione say something about Hogwarts: A History. He assumed it was the night sky ceiling, he could feel the magic radiating off of it. Once everyone settled down Professor McGonnagall began calling people up. Hermione got into Gryffindor, Neville also got Gryffindor, although Harry could hear him muttering about Hufflepuff, a boy by the name of Draco Malfoy got into Slytherin, and finally he got called up. The whole hall went silent. He walked towards the stool, the only sound in the room was his walking stick hitting the stone floor and echoing throughout it. When he finally got there he sat down and waited for the hat. The hat finally plopped onto his head.

 _Harry Potter, you've been on quite a few minds tonight. Don't worry though we won't talk about that, let's talk about sorting you._ the hat whispered into his mind.

Thank you. Harry thought back.

 _Now let's see what's best for you,_ the hat muttered, _loyal, yes, very loyal, but no that's not right. Wise, just like your mother. You're very cunning and ambitious as well, but Slytherin is not the place for you, Harry Potter. The only other place is Gryffindor, luckily you possess all of Godric's traits in spades. So the place for you will be..."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat was pulled off of his head and he started walking to where he heard the deafening cries of 'We've got Potter!'. He jumped off of the slight stage that was there and headed towards the smell of lemons and grass. He sat down in between Hermione and Neville. The sorting went on for a few more minutes. Dean got Gryffindor and started heading towards us. Ron also got Gryffindor but didn't come near them, instead went to where the smell of hard liquor was coming from. He heard Ron greet the boy as Seamus, so that's who he was.

After the sorting finished he heard Dumbledore stand up and start to speak. His voice had a gentle grandfather feel to it, but there was also a sinister and manipulative undertone to it.

* * *

 **HERMIONE**

She was looking at the boy. Harry Potter. He was an anomaly she couldn't figure out. He had long raven coloured hair that framed his slightly tanned face. His emerald green eyes were glazed over, a result of his blindness she now knew. His bangs were pushed to the right which allowed her to see his famed lightning bolt scar, it nicked into his left eyebrow slightly. He was tall and a little scrawny, but he was still a little attractive. She was about to start talking to him when the headmaster stood up to speak.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

The colours of his outrageous robes were still burned into her retinas. Food of all types appeared in front of her eyes. She looked over to tell Harry when she saw him sniff and reach for certain things. It was amazing. He moved with such practiced grace she almost forgot he was blind. Her eyes were wide and staring, her mouth hung open too, she couldn't believe how normal he was acting. He was talking with Dean and Neville like he didn't have some crippling handicap. She finally remembered herself and started eating the food on her plate, whilst still looking at Harry out of the corner of her eyes.

It was good food. Slightly greasy. But still good. She looked up at the staff table and started looking at all the staff members.

Of course there was Professor Dumbledore, with his bright orange and purple robes, and tall lime green wizard hat. His half moon spectacles were over his nose as he ate, showing her his sky blue eyes. He had a long beard that could've been tucked into his belt twice and still would have touched the floor. His hair wasn't as long, he had silver hair, pulled back into a frizzy ponytail.

The next person down the line was her head of house, Professor McGonnagall. She was wearing dark green robes and a dark green witches hat. Covering her fern coloured eyes were square framed glasses.

Next to her was the Potions professor, Professor Snape. Normally she respected her teachers, but she didn't know what to think of him. He was wearing all black robes and had shoulder length greasy greying black hair and sunken beetle black eyes. His skin was sallow and pale, and a sneer seemed to be a permanent fixture on his face.

He was talking to Professor Quirrel, the DADA professor. The professor was a short man, standing at about 5'3", and had a paranoid and panicked look on his face. On his head was a purple turban that matched his purple robes. She couldn't see the hair on his head, but he had some slight auburn stubble on his jawline.

After him was the diminutive Charms professor, Professor Flitwick. He looked to be about 4'7". He had ear length balding white hair, with a white goatee. His hair had little flecks of brown throughout it. He was wearing a nice dress robe that looked like the suits her dad would wear to work.

One of the two people he was talking to was Rubeus Hagrid, the groundskeeper of Hogwarts. He was a very tall man. Understatement. He was about 9 feet tall. His hair and beard were wild and untamed. Even though he looked threatening his brown eyes were gentle and caring. He was wearing a torn coat, with patches and pockets all over it, torn pants, and big huge work boots. And leaning against the table next to him was a pink umbrella.

The other person and the last of the professors that were there was Professor Sprout, the Herbology professor. She was plump with grey hair and soft brown eyes. She was wearing some dirty robes that looked hastily cleaned and brushed off.

Dumbldore finally stood up and cleared his throat, waiting to make an announcement. She looked at him attentively. Scanning over the 'greatest wizard in the world'. So far she was unimpressed, but there was more to see.

"Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you." said the headmaster. "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I've also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Also I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. Finally I must introduce you to our new History of Magic professor, Professor Nathair Ryder."

The woman he pointed to had just arrived. She was incredibly beautiful, most of the older boys and some girls were looking at her with lust in their eyes. Her hair was a lilac colour, she was wearing glasses over her eyes, which were a very odd sight. They were same colour as her hair, but a lighter shade, and she had square pupils. She wasn't wearing dress robes like all the other professors, instead she was wearing a black turtleneck and dark blue jeans. Hermione looked at Harry and saw him smirking. She was about ask why he was smirking when Dumbledore started talking. It made her growl quietly, every single time she wanted to talk Dumbledore seemed to speak.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

Hermione noticed that the other teachers smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and told them to pick a tune, and everyone but the entire Slytherin table, her, Harry, Dean, and Neville started singing the awful song. Everyone was off key, it was terrible.

After everyone finished singing, Dumbledore said something about music being 'a magic beyond what we do here.' Hermione scoffed. Yeah right, she thought, if music was a type of magic then they would do it here. The prefects began leading them to the portrait entrance to Gryffindor Tower. She grabbed Harry's hand and helped him get there. Once everyone got to the entrance, the only delay being a poltergeist named Peeves, the prefect named Percy turned to them and said the password, which was 'Caput Drcaonis'.

This was her new and she wanted to stay here. It's already better than the muggle world, she's already got 3 friends here and she's only been in the Wizarding World for a day. It took her 3 years of school to get a friend, even though that friend was just pulling a prank on her. I think I could get used to this, she thought.


End file.
